


For The Love Of One

by IrisAntunes



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Defenders, Some sadness, but happiness too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAntunes/pseuds/IrisAntunes
Summary: The relationship of Matt and Elektra in the view of some characters. Before, during and after defenders."For the man who saved thousands and died for the love of one."





	For The Love Of One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people. It's my first story in the universe of Daredevil so if it's bad, forgive me.
> 
> Ah, this is translated in google so probably has some grammatical errors!

_Before (Stick and Foggy)_

_Foggy_

Foggy never liked Elektra, it was never a surprise. He never had anything against her. He simply hated the way Elektra's presence made Matt into a totally different person.

He never understood that Elektra simply brought out a part of Matt that no one else could.

Not even your friends.

 

But he notices when she dies. He did not know she had died until Matt told him, but when he finds out, he finally understands where the differences in Matt came from.

He does not smile anymore. And when it does, it does not seem true. That's the thing with Matt, he's good at pretending. Very good. So if you do not really know him you will not be able to tell when he's being true and when he's just pretending.

But Foggy knows him.

Foggy realizes the way Matt looks lost even in the middle of a conversation. And he will not admit it, but after Nelson & Murdock split, he paid attention to what was going on in Matt's life. He saw the fire Matt was at work and also saw the way the fire suddenly went out. He does not look like Matt anymore. He looks like Matt from ten years ago, Matt that Elektra left. He thought it was because of him. Or Karen. Maybe part is. But he realizes now.

You can not take Elektra out of Matt's life, without taking a part of him along. Maybe he should have tried harder. Maybe, who knows, he could see what was on Elektra Natchios that made Matt Murdock becomes a teenager in love.

 

_Stick_

Stick realized that sending Elektra to distract Matt was a mistake a long time ago. That changed her. She acts as if she does not, but he knows her. He can see the way the little details have changed. Just like they did with Matt. He has theories, theories that even after ten years Elektra still feels the same way, just like Matt. Even if Matt has tried to move on, tried to be with someone else, Stick knows deep down there is only room in Matt Murdock's heart for one person.

 

He likes to think Matt never fell in love with Elektra. That he simply lived something different and got attached to the feeling.

But he knows this would lie to himself. Something Stick would never do.

 

He confirms his theories the day Elektra almost dies in Matt's arms. He hears her whispers to Elektra, begging for her to keep her eyes open.

He hears the desperation in his voice as he is praying our father beside her in bed full of blood.

He hears his confession, about how empty he felt only with the possibility of losing Elektra. He hears about how he does not care for Elektra's past, only about the future.

And when Elektra chooses Matt on him, Stick feels something. It is not sadness, nor pride. It's just something. Because he knows that eventually things will go wrong. And he knows that both the children he trained will suffer.

 

So he simply decides to act more quickly. If Elektra dies, Matt stays in peace, and The Hand loses his precious Black Sky.

Then he tries to kill her. In many ways. Does not work.

He trained her well after all.

And when she finds out that she is the black sky he have sure that she's is goint to be with the Hand. But she does not. She chooses Matt again.

He almost believes he can change her. Almost.

 " _Did worth it? Loving her?_ "

" _Orchids. She likes Orchids''_

__

He speaks like if she were alive. Never as if she had left.

__

" _I did not hear her heart beat_ "

__

" _The woman you loved, is not there anymore_ "

__

 

__

He says nothing, but Stick knows exactly what he's thinking. She is alive for him, because after thinking that he would never see her face again, the lack of a heart beat is not enough to make him quit.

__

There's only room in Matt Murdock's heart for one person. And that person is Elektra.

__

Even if she's dead.

__

 

__

_During(Luke, Jessica and Danny)_

__

_Luke Cage_

__

Luke does not understand the nature of the relationship between Matt and the crazy ninja. The first time he sees her, she's trying to kill them. Just as in the second, and in the third and in basically all the others. But he notices the way she and Matt fight. They anticipate their movements, always, she always knows what will be Matt's next move and he always knows where and when to block.

__

So when they are "interrogating" Sowande and he talks to Matt about how Elektra died in his arms because he could not protect her, Luke understands a little of the anger that almost makes Matt kill him. He finally understands what Matt meant when he talked about holding the person you love the most in his arms and watched him die.

__

 

__

And when Matt talks about Elektra and how they used to fight together before she dies, he can hear the pain in her voice. He's not like him, he has no sharp sense and does not fight like a damn ninja, but he's human. And it is because he is human that he doesn't asks for more. Because he knows how it feels to talk about something that hurts, something that will always hurt. So he does not talk, he leaves the subject Elektra behind and focuses only on protecting the city.

__

 

__

But when Matt decides to stay behind, staying with Elektra, he is not surprised. He always knew that even if they left alive from that place, Matt Murdock would never live for real. No longer.

__

 

__

_Jessica Jones_

__

__

Jessica tells herself that she does not care. She does not care if Matt is an idiot, if he does not understand the risk she's running, she does not mind if he chooses to keep trying to reach a woman who does not even remember him anymore. She tells herself that all this is silly, that he should stop trying and just grab a beer.

__

 

__

But she does.

__

 

__

She cares very much for the way Matt Murdock looks frail every time the name Elektra becomes part of a conversation. She cares about the fact that he takes risks becomes unwise, just for the chance to talk to her.

__

 

__

And when they go to Matt's apartment, and he flips the pages of a book on the floor she recognizes the look on his face. She's a researcher after all. She needs to read reactions. And what she sees on Matt Murdock's face when he clearly can not find what he was looking for in the old book's leaves is hope. And that worries her, because she never saw that look on Matt's face.

__

 

__

Then she looks away and pretends she has not seen it, but her mind stops at something she still did not realize. Now Jessica Jones is not a woman to be called sentimental or fragile, but the fact that she has just realized that Matt had to listen to the heart of the woman he love stopping to confirmed that she really has died makes her want to cry.

__

 

__

But she doesn't cry. She can't. So she simply grabs the bottle of whiskey on the table and drinks. She does not even feel the sting of alcohol anymore. To her, it's like water now.

__

 

__

_Danny_

__

Danny thinks he understands. He thinks he also knows how he feels, losing something that should be his to protect.

__

 

__

That's why he says nothing. At least nothing directly offensive about Elektra. He knows that fighting Matt is a stupid idea. But he does anyway. Because he does not want to work with someone who keeps information from him. Because he does not want to risk anyone else's life.

__

 

__

Danny may sound naive, he knows he is. But he's sentimental. And even having just met all these guys he does not want any of them to carry any more weight on his shoulders. They already carry a lot.

__

So he fights, he fights because he wants to get the cards on the table, but he's not a hypocrite, he does not tell himself that he fights just for it. He fights because he is afraid. He is afraid of what can happen if they let the Hand win this fight.

__

 

__

He's scared because he just realized that he does not want to have to live what Matt lived. Because he knows that as much as he is The Immortal Iron Fist, he does not have the resistance of Matt Murdock. He does not have the strength to continue if he lose another part of his life that he loves.

__

He does not want to and will not  lose Colleen

__

 

__

So he fights, and he gets caught. And he fights again.

__

He can see what Matt sees in this woman, Elektra. She is a force of nature, strong, powerful. And at the same time fragile, lost. He sees, in the middle of the fight, after he's been naive and opened the door. He can see the way Elektra changes when she's struggling with Matt. She does not fight to kill, as she does to others. She moves in the way she knows Matt will block.

__

They complete. Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios complete themselves in a way he did not think was possible.

__

 

__

Then when Matt decides to stay, and asks him to protect his city, he tells himself that he will do everything to fulfill that promise. Because Matt deserves to at least try to rescue the woman he loves.

__

 

__

Then he goes away.

__

 

__

It's out there, when he's already safe, Colleen in his arms that he notices.

__

" _He never intended to leave_."

__

Because he would rather spend his last moments with the woman he loves, than live another life without her.

__

 

__

_After(Claire and Karen)_

__

_Claire_

__

 

__

Claire knows something is wrong the moment she sees them. Luke is the first to go through the door, his clothes are not exactly in a good state, but he is alive. Then Jessica and Danny.

__

Matt does not go through the door. She gripped Luke's hands tightly, her eyes leaving the door to stare at his. He does not speak, he does not have to. She can see the answer in his eyes.

__

 

__

Luke turns his eyes away as if ashamed and Claire stares his eyes at the door again. But he never comes.

__

He can hear the contained sobs of Karen and Foggy does not seem to have words. She herself can not speak. No one can.

__

They only hear what happened later. They are all in Matt's apartment, scattered around the corners like fish out of the water. No one wants to talk. Everybody needs.

__

 

__

Danny's the one who starts.

__

" _He chose to stay. He wanted to make sure the city was safe_. "

__

Claire says nothing. She does not know what to say. She knew Matt well enough to know that this was something he would gladly do, even if he had to give up his own life. She does not want to step on her last sacrifice so she chooses to keep silent in memory of the man who sacrificed everything for everyone. Jessica does not think so.

__

 

__

In a minute she is leaving the couch, grabbing a bottle of drink and leaving the apartment. She is almost at the door when she turns and returns to the sofa.

__

"H _e may have gone there as the Daredevil, the Devil of Hells Kitchen , whatever you called him, but he died as Matt Murdock. He did not stay behind for the city. He did not make his last sacrifice for the world. He stayed for the woman he loved and we all know that. If this is the last memory we have of it, let it at least be true._ "

__

 

__

She sits down, the bottle still in her hand. Claire is the first to sit next to her. She knows she's right. Matt would sacrifice everything for New York, including her life, but she always knew there was a woman for whom he would be more willing to live it.

__

Claire had always known that she would not win Matt Murdock's heart, neither she nor Karen Page.

__

Matt Murdock could never surrender his heart to anyone other than Elektra Natchios. Because at the end of it all, she was the one who complete it.

__

 

__

_Karen_

__

 

__

_He stayed for the woman he loved._

__

__

Karen is not stupid. She knows this woman is not her. Never was.

__

Karen knows they would not give it right. She loved, love Matt Murdock. But she could never love the parts of him that go out at night to chase criminals and who lives between two lives. She could try, she really could. But she knows it would not work. Eventually she knows that she  would make him choose.

__

 

__

And deep down, she knows Matt could never do for her what he did for this woman. He could never put his  life above his own, because even if he loved her, which she did not doubt he would, he would never love her the way he loved this woman , to get to the point of leaving everything to be with her. He could never leave "the devil of Hells Kitchen" to simply be Matt the lawyer.

__

Karen Page was not born for Matt Murdock. Because Matt Murdock was born to become the Daredevil.

__

 

__

And if there was a person to be part of this world, to complete the two parts of that life, it was not her. Never was.

__

Yes, it hurt. It hurt to be in love with someone who did not feel the same, someone she could never be with. But she is Karen Page, she was going to Overcome, never forget. Because if there was something Matt Murdock wasn’t, it's easy to forget.

__

 

__

So when Jessica Jones proposed a toast. She did not hesitate to raise her own glass.

__

 

__

_"A toast. For the man who saved thousands and died for the love of one. "_

__

 

__

                                                                                      

__

                                                                                                                      _**Matt + Elektra**_

__

_**Madrid, Tunisia. There are sexy places to hide.** _

__

 

__

_"Mattew you know we're not hiding right? That means you should call your friends and let them know you're alive. "_

__

 

__

Matt knew. He knew he should listen to Elektra and warn him that he had survived. He knew. But he also knew that by the time he set foot on Hells Kitchen it would all start again. And he was not ready to lose her again. He would never be.

__

 

__

_"I know, but we have not been to Madrid yet"_

__

 

__

**_Wherever you run, I will go with you._ **

__

 

__

_"Elektra this is not a good idea"_

__

 

__

He knew it was not. But he followed her anyway. Because as much as he tried to deny, in the end, he always loved the ride. Even if they had to flee gangsters and murderers.

__

 

__

_"Oh come on Mattew, afraid you will not get me? Get me. "_

__

 

__

He always did.

__

 

__

**_You love New York/There's something that makes me feel more alive and it's you._ **

__

 

__

_"You've crazy  Elektra. It's the only justification for you to at least think you can win me in this ringside. "_

__

 

__

She laughs. He loves.

__

He knocks her down, but she's the one to win.

__

 

__

_"Oh, please, Mattew. We both know that in this game I always win. "_

__

 

__

She is right. One way or another, she always leaves the winning ringside He is not even surprised anymore.

__

 

__

_"Wake up Mattew. It's not funny with you so inactive. "_

__

 

__

He laughs. She loves.

__

She lifts him. He's the only one who catches her.

__

 

__

_"Trust me Elektra, I couldn't be more alive."_

__

__

**_You do not let anyone in / I let you in_ **

__

 

__

_"I miss them"_

__

She knows. She knows him better than anyone.

__

_"Maybe it's time for you to come back."_

__

He says nothing. But she knows what he's thinking. She pushes her legs between his until it snaps into his lap. Spreading her hands down his chest to reach his face, Elektra says the words she knows he needs to hear.

__

_"Wherever you stay, I stay Mattew. No matter where."_

__

He smiled. She kisses him.

__

_"Let's buy some tickets to New York"_

__

 

__

**_What if it is not the end? What if it's just the beginning?_ **

__

 

__

They are in your apartment. Standing at the door. Elektra's hands tightly clamped between his. They know that everyone is in there. It's something that has become a ritual now. Whenever something disturbing happens Danny, Jessica, Luke and occasionally Karen, Foggy and Claire, get together in their apartment. The Defenders. The name was Danny's idea. Jessica hated it.

__

Matt is still standing in front of the door when he feels Elektra's fingers tightening hers.

__

_"They Need You Mattew."_

__

He looks at her. Eyes stuck in his.

__

_"And I need you."_

__

__

She smiled her hands between his, lightly pressed a kiss to his lips.

__

_"Open the door Mattew ."_

__

 

__

He does.

__

__

__

     

__

 

__

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?


End file.
